Alecxander en el país de las maravillas
by Esteban Phantomhive
Summary: YAOI chico x chico Alecxander Kingsleigh, se encuentra con un joven de orejas y cola de conejo que lo llevara a Infratierra el mundo de sus libros, dentro conoce a personas que le haran cambiar de opinion sobre muchas cosas, que pasa cuando tenga que regresar y tenga que dejar a ese lindo sombrerero que lo cautivo...porfa denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

creo, o no se primer yaoi de esta sección, si hay mas díganme yo quiero leer...

ya lo saben la historia o donde baso la historia por que esto no tiene muchos que ver con ALICE IN WONDERLAND no es mio si no de su dueño

capitulo 1.

Hola soy Alecxander Kingsleigh , tengo 16 años y vivo en Inglaterra, que mas mis padres Francis y Carolina Kingsleigh son 2 multimillonarios que han ganado todo su dinero en la empresa familiar Wonderland, lo se suena como Alicia en el pais de las maravillas, pero es que mi tataratataratatara...abuela Alicia Kingsleigh, se volvio loca cuando creyo que ella fue a ese pais, asi que pues en su honor se le puso Wonderland,...que mas les puedo decir de mi...ya se mi apariencia pues aparento tener 14, soy bajo y esbelto, tengo el cabello rubio, hasta los hombros, pero siempre lo llevo sujeto en una coleta alta amarrada por una cinta negra, tengo piel blanca y ojos azules, como el cielo, no es por ser engrido pero soy muy lindo no guapo solo lindo, al punto de que chicos me han pedido salir con ello pensando que soy chica y eso me molestaría si yo no fuera gay. Mi personalidad que les puedo decir de ella...soy muy reservado casi no hablo con nadie solo con mi amiga Ana, mi gatita, me gusta escribir, sobre todo relatos de fantasía, y claro yaoi, me gusta hablar sobre un mundo llamado Infratierra, lleno de gente literlmente...loca, como yo, por que estoy loco jaja, no es en serio, estoy tan loco al punto de que en estos momentos veo a un chico mayor que yo con orejas y cola de conejo y...un momento si es real...

-Espera¡-le grite al chico conejo,-por favor un momento-corri hacía donde estaba

-lo siento llego tarde-me dijo dabdose vuelta para verme, y se quedo quieto, despues me sonrio-aunque por una lindura como tu, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-me dijo yo me sonroje, y ahora que lo veía de cerca, era muy guapo...de cabello blanco y ojos negros y profundos, tenia una camisa roja y un pantalón negro de vestir, y un saco, como esos de lo que usan los musicos clasicos (como se llaman) tambien negro, en su mano había un celular, el lo vio y me dijo-sabes lindo me gustaria quedarme pero en serio Erick me cortara la cabeza si no llego a tiempo, y el camino a Infratierra no es corto bye -me dio un beso en la mano y se volteo y se fue,

Yo me quede pensando un rato...no todos los chicos tienen orejas y cola, no todos son haci de lindos, y no todos dicen que van a mi pais de en sueño, asi que sin pensarlo sali corriendo por donde se fue, lo vi bajar por una especie de madriguera asi que ise lo mismo, y para mi mala suerte no era pequeña, creo que llegue al otro lado del mundo, cuando toque el piso, lo vi, corriendo hacía una puerta, la abrio y desapareció de nuevo, lo segui y la puerta no se abría, cuando voltee vi una mesa de cristal, en ella habían un bote con un liquido multicolor, y una cajita transparente dentro se podían ver una galleta...es idea mia o esto se parece al libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y si esto es como ese libro no comere nada no quiero ser mas pequeño y mas grande...ok talvez deba comer una pequeña parte de la galleta...pero que digo no no comere nada...entonces aparecio una llave ja lo sabia, la tome y abri la puerta.

Del otro lado había, un gran bosque de lo mas raro y genial que no daria yo por un jardín así...

-veo que seguiste lindura-mire al conejo que estaba recargado en un arbol y me miraba con una sornrisa encantadora

-yo solo queria saber si era real-le dije con una sonrisa timida, es que en serio no me esta agradando la mirada que me da...

-bueno pues ya que me seguiste seras mi pareja para la fiesta de Erick...como te llamas-me pregunto es verdad no se su nombre

-pues me llamo Alecxander Kingsleigh, un placer y tu-le dije con una sonrisa, es que los ingleses asi somos

-pues soy Derek-me contesto de nuevo volteo a ver su celular-oye es tarde sigueme-yo lo segui dentro del bosque pero de un momento a otro ya no estaba...y donde estaba yo...o genial me perdi

-a quien buscal hermoso...

* * *

que les parecio dejen reviews o como se escriba...

bye


	2. El gato

guaauuu cuanto tiempo sin escribir...bueno me perdonan siiiii aqui les dejo el cap.

* * *

-Aquien buscas hermoso-dijo una voz asiendo que el rubio volteara encontrandose con otro chico, este tenia el cabello de un tono morado oscuro largo y lacio, tenia la piel blanca como si nunca hubiera sido tocada por el Sol y un cuerpo esbelto, pero bien trabajado, vestia de negro de pies a cabeza, lo unico que resaltaba en esa ropa era un cinturon morado y sus cordones de las botas que tambien eran morados, aparte habian dos orejas nehras en su cabeza, y una cola negra con lineas moradas de gato, pero lo mas curioso de ese chico eran sus ojos, completamente amarillos, con el iris rasgado como los de un gato eran realmente intimidantes-y bien..-peregunto moestrando una sonrisa de lo mas rara (como la del gato de chesire)-...no vas a responderme

-yo solo buscaba a Derek-dijo el menor con timidez, aquella mirada le daba demasiado miedo

-Derek yo se donde esta-dijo el chico gato con burla

-en serio-pregunto emocionado

-en serio que-

-sabes donde esta-

-quien-

-Derek-

-cual Derek-

-...-

-...-

-me largo-dijo dandose media vuelta para ir en busca del conejo el solo- esta gente es de lo mas rara

-espera¡-grito el neko, el otro se dio vuelta, pero no habia nadie, asi que se giro para irse, y se encontro con el neko, que lo veia sentado en la rama de un arbol-si quieres saber donde esta...preguntale al Ian, el sombrerero loco-dijo el joven hibrido-o tal vez a la liebre de marzo...Libby el pequeño cree estar loco-dijo sonriendo con ternura, que rapidamente cambio a su mirada de loco que tenia-aunque yo en tu lugar iria con la liebre...ah Ian le gustan los rubios, y el, es el peor de todos nosotros-dijo antes de desaparecer

-espera como te llamas¡-grito el chico, pero ya no habia nadie

-me llamo Abel-alguien le susurro en el oido, pero cuando se giro no habia nadie...

-bien pues ire po acuya-dijo el chico encaminandose asia _algun lugar_ o eso decia el letrero, siguio caminando, hasta encontrar una especie de molino, se aserco un poco, hasta alcanzar a ver a los responsables de semejante suido que llevaba escuchando ya hace a ver a un adulto de piel bronceada, cabello naranja lacio, y despeinado, y con un fleco de medio lado tapandole el ojo izquierdo, y por su otro ojo que alcanzaba a ver debia tenerlos azules, pero no como el suyo, ese azul era tan intenso y penetrante, que ni la mirada de Abel lograria intimidarle tanto...en cambio esta aparte de intimidarlo, le daba una gran curiosidad,la ropa que llevaba eran , unos pantalones rasgados oscuros, y unos converses negros con detalles amarillos, una camisa verde desabotonada debajo de un chaleco amarillo, y encima un saco negro con detalles en verde oscuro, parte de un sombrero tambien negro, con una cinta verde y una rosa amarilla

-creo haberte dicho que no vinieras aqui-le susurro una voz, rapidamente volteo encontrandose con...

-Abel¡-grito sorprendido-que haces aqui-pero el chico no le hiso caso, miraba molesto una escena detras de ellos, se giro para ver que era lo que lo tenia hasi; el sombrero hablaba alegremente con un niño de unos 13 años, tenia la piel aperlaada, y el cabello color castallo, amarrado en una tranza larga, que caia por un lado de su hombro, vestia con una playera roja, encima de otra de manga larga color blanca con lineas negras, unos mini short negros, y unos botines del mismo color, y en su rostros se podian apreciar facciones tan infantiles, como adorables, pero lo mas tierno eran sus grandes ojos color chocolate aparte de sus orejitas de liebre colo cafe; Alexander sabia que el era lindo, pero ese niño le gana y por mucho...o eso penso el.-te gusta

-que-pregunto sorprendido el mayor

-que si te gusta el niño, como me dijiste que se llamaba...Libby?-dijo/pregunto con burla al ver el sonrojado rostro del mayor-ah que eh asertado

-cla claro q-q-que no-dijo sonrojado

-Abel quien es tu amigo-ambos voltaron encontrandose al sombrero que los miraba con burla y arrogancia-es lindo me lo puedo quedar-

* * *

y eso es todo espero les haya gustado...cualquier duda lo contesto no se preocupen

bye bye

PD de nuevo lo siento por tardar tanto


	3. el sombrerero, y los gemelos

Ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo, Abel lo miraba molesto y Alecxander lo miraba sonrojado

-que pasa Abel te comio la lengua el gato-dijo el sombrerero, con burla-entonces me lo das o no?-el gato sonrio de esa forma tan peculiar que tiene, antes de tomar al rubio por la cintura y acercarlo a el

-no lo creo, es demasiado lindo para ti-dijo el neko, sonrojando al pequeño rubio, pero el otro sonrio y se adentro al lugar, dejando la puerta abierta para que lo otros dos entraran, ya dentro el lugar era como una fiesta de te gigante, llena de tazas ,teteras, platos etc de muchos colores, ademas de postres variados y por demas raros.

-que te parece un cambio-dijo el pelinaranja, asiendo que ambos volteran a verlo, estaba sentado en un sillon individual color morado, al final de la enorme mesa-te presto a Libby un día y tu me dejas al niño-dijo el chico tomando a la liebre del rostro y darle un beso en lo labios, asiendo que el castaño se sonrojara, el gato lo miro molesto...

-eres idiota como puedes hacer eso-le dijo con enojo, apesar de que Ian fuera su amigo, siempre le molesto esa parte de el...-aparte el no es nada mio-dijo soltando al menor

-porque segui al conejo...porque?-se decia el rubio, lamentandose el haber seguido a Derek

-vamos se que quieres, porque...tu...quieres...a...Libby-dijo con tono despreocupado antes de tomar una taza color amarillo, y beber de ella-y tu Libby quieres al gato, a tu adorado primo-dijo sonriendo viendo al castallo, que sonrio y se sento sobre sus piernas y le abrazo

-yo solo te quiero a ti-le dijo feliz, el rubio volteo a ver al gato y no lo encontro, miro preocupado al duo,

-no te preocupes el siempre desaparece...y dime como te llamas?-le dijo el sombrerero

-Alecxander-dijo con algo de desconfiansa.-con permiso-dijo caminando hacia la salida, pero el pelinaranja lo tomo de la muñeca, jalandolo hacia el y sentarlo en sus piernas

-sabes me gustan los rubios...Libby ve a buscar al gato, y dale algo de cariño-dijo el adulto, el castallo salio para haecer lo que su primo le habia dicho, entonces el mayor aserco su rostro al del rubio y le dio un suave beso, de apenas unos segundos-...y dime que hare contigo-le dijo admirando el sonrojado rostro del pequeño

En otra parte...

Abel caminaba sin rumbo pensando en lo que habia pasado hace rato

-a mi no me gusta Libby, no me puede gustar es un niño...y yo, yo soy, YO¡-por favor es obvio que lo quieres-que no-que si-que no...y debo dejar de hablarme-por favor mas tirado y raro no podemos estar-touche

-Abel¡-el gato volteo al escuchar su nombre encontrandose al castaño-hola

-que-le dijo secamente

-estas molesto?

-no-dio media vulta antes de dirijirse hacia algun lugar

-seguro?

-si-

-seguro, seguro?

-SI

-segurisisisisimo?

-QUE SI, FUCK¡

-grosero-dijo el otro sonriendo

-hola Abel, hola Libby-ambos chicos voltearon encontrandose con dos chicos de unos 15 años, ambos tenian el cabello plateado, hasta los hombros y lacio y con las puntas negras y grandes ojos de un tono violeta, uno de ellos traia 2 coletas bajas, y un flequillo recto, su ropa era un pantalon que le quedaba muy grande color negro, y una camisa tambien muy ancha y grande amarilla y con conejios en ellas de manga larga, tapandole muy grande de los brazos, hiba descalso, con un conejito en la mano, dandole un aspecto shota; el otro traia un short negro, que era ocultado por la ancha camisa violeta, tambien hiba descalso, el tenia el cabello suelto y tenia un fleco que ocultaba su ojos izquierdo sus ojos eran de un tonos mas oscuro casi, morado, dadole una apariencia seria.

-Ren, Rei¡ hace mucho que no los veia-dijo Abel con su tipica sonrisa,

-adivina que-dijo Ren, con su tipica sonrisa,

-que?-pregunto el castallo-veo que Rei sigue igual de serio

-ya sabes mi hermano gusta de hablar-todos voltearon a ver al otro, que ni siquiera prestaba atencion a la conversación-como sea, lo que te decia, resulta que la _reina _roja, evito que destruyera un poblado

-es enserio eso es lo mas absurdo que eh escuchado- dijo Derek apareciendo de la nada.

-quien sabe tal vez cambio-dijo el Rei, acariciando su fleco con tono ausente

-tu hermano es raro,-dijeron todos menos Ren

-dejalo el es como es-dijo Ren, asercandose a su hermano.

-oigan vamos al castillo rojo-dijo Derek

-para que-le pregunto Abel-una cosas es estar locos, y otra es estar lo suficienta para cometer suicidio

-vamos hay que llevar a Ian, a Alecxander y a Francis-dijo Derek

-quien es Alecxander-preguntaron ambos gemelos

-ya lo conoceran...entonces?

-para que- dijo Abel

-sera divertido...

-como sea...

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

espero les haya gustado...

gracias por sus reviews

bye bye.


End file.
